


Early christmas presents

by Aurora_swan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Feels, First Time, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marauders, Schoolboys, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_swan/pseuds/Aurora_swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a minor fight Remus and Sirius ends up in bed without any thoughts of what they're actually doing, but neither of them seems to be complaining. <br/>Suddenly they've gone from friends to being a couple and the anticipation of celebrating christmas together grows into something so much more than just having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early christmas presents

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this story a year ago and last week I decided to pick it up again. Please tell me what you think about it and leave a review.

He ran as fast as he could through the castle, heart in his throat and panting violently. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he even tell him that, why didn't he just shut up.

The portrait swung open and he crawled in and ran up the stairs to their room without so much noticing James calling from the fireplace. He tackled the door open and fell over the cases on the floor and landed hard among the dirty clothes, he could feel his right knee pulsating in pain.

"What are you doing?" He turned around and tossed the pants that were tangled around his arm. Sirius was standing above him, his black hair newly washed and dressed in his own clothes which reflected his playful personality; a band t-shirt and a pair of tight fitting jeans. "Are you okay?" The slightly shorter boy reached out his hand and helped him up on his feet.

"Sirius!" He almost yelled as he grabbed his shirt to keep himself straight, his wolfbane was about to take effect and it made him feel almost tipsy. "I'm sorry, I'm stupid sometimes you know that." The animagus grasped his waist and backed him up to the bed.

"Sit." he ordered and Remus fell down on the bedside, then he saw the bags full of Sirius clothes.

"Are you going home?" he asked and felt an awful feeling grow in the bottom of his stomach. Sirius fell to his knees beside his trunk and folded his clothes.

"Yes." he answered, Remus felt the heat on his cheeks. If Sirius was going home, Remus would have to be alone at home the whole holiday.

"But I thought..." He started when Sirius sighed loudly. "You're not coming with me?" Sirius looked up at him, eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"You were being an asshole before." He answered and stroked his thumb over his eyebrow. "I don't think I want to. I'd rather go home then spend Christmas alone here, or with you right now."

Remus almost choked and looked down at his feet, too full of shame to face him.

"I'm sorry." He breathed and fell to his knees beside him.

"No!" Sirius yelled out and pushed him, he landed on his bum on the floor and stared at his friend. "You don't even know what you're sorry for!" Tears were now falling down his cheeks and Remus had never felt this bad in his life. "I'm down there with you once a month, taking care of your sorry ass..."

"Hey! I never asked you to!" Remus cut him off and Sirius wiped his tears and stared at him.

"Are you kidding me Remus!?" He yelled out and threw one of his folded t-shirts at him. "You think I'm doing this only for you!?" Remus opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, the animagus sighed. "You can be so stupid sometimes! You're not the only one who feels bad when you're sick. I've kept you company every time you've been down there because I want to make sure you're doing alright. I can hardly sleep when I know you're ill." Remus rubbed his eyes and sighed again.

"I'm a werewolf, Sirius. This is my life; this is what I have to deal with." Sirius sat quietly beside his bag and wiped his tears again. "I don't want anyone to suffer because of me. I've seen what I've done to my parents all these years and I don't want to make more people feel like them." His cheeks and eyes were burning, he didn't want to cry but he couldn't stop it.

"I actually feel worse when I'm not around to help you." Sirius said all of a sudden. "I mean... every time you push me away I feel more hurt than ever. I want to be around; I want to take care of you. You're not a burden to me."

Remus sat there, quiet and feeling more guilty than ever.

"I didn't know you cared about me that way." Sirius grinned beneath the tears and shook his head.

"I know." He answered. "You're hard to deal with sometimes. You think you're helping us by keeping yourself away, but actually I think it's selfish of you. You have so many good friends, who want to take care of you, but you keep pushing them away, it's really mean."

Sirius was still crying, he was too ashamed to look at his friend, but he didn't know that his words had set Remus's mind in motion.

"I..." the werewolf started but swallowed hard "I never thought of it like that."

A slight laugh slipped over Sirius's lips and he nodded."I know." He grinned. "You can be really blind sometimes."

"I'm so sorry." He sighed and crawled over the floor, grasped his arm and tried to make contact with his grey eyes. "Sirius, I'm sorry." The boy sniffled and glanced at him.

"Do you mean that?" He asked and blinked away the tears.

"I really do." Remus answered and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry for everything. I never... I guess I never looked at it that way." Sirius grinned and hugged him back

"You can be a real git sometimes." Remus laughed and nodded. "What was it you apologised for when you came in by the way?" The werewolf shook his head and pulled back to look at him.

"I thought you were mad because I told you my uncle hated the Black-family and didn't want you to come." Sirius frowned and smiled.

"Why would I be mad about that? Even I hate the Black-family. But your uncle doesn't know me yet. How can he hate me already?"

"He just does. But my mother told him that you were coming and he could bugger off if he didn't accept you. But... if you're not coming with me, I guess..."

"Remus." Sirius interrupted him and gave him a slight push. "I'm not celebrating Christmas with my parents; I just wanted to punish you a little." The werewolf burst into laughter and suddenly wrestled the other boy to the floor.

"You git!" He yelled and poked his fingers into Sirius' waist, making him twitch underneath him.

"Remus!" He yelled and laughed. "Stop it! Don't!" But Remus didn't stop, he tickled him senseless while he kicked and screamed. "Remus!"

"Torturing me like that on a full moon eve? Are you crazy, Sirius!?" The animagus grabbed his wrists and Remus fell with his whole body weight on top of him, still panting of laughter. Leaning on his elbows, his face hovered over Sirius who, with piercing grey eyes, observed the auburn haired boy, and licked his lips.

"Remus?" He started. "Do you..." He was cut off by a brutal kiss, Remus had attacked his lips with his own and Sirius felt his heart skip a beat. By instinct he softened his lips and kissed back, stroking his tongue over Remus' to demand access. He opened his mouth and welcomed Sirius to taste him. It all happened so suddenly, but both boys didn't seem to even think about stopping. The animagus released his wrists and his hands found a way into Remus' hair while their tongues played with each other and the werewolf let out a small moan as Sirius pushed him closer.

Suddenly, Remus pulled back and looked at his black haired friend.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He said with a low voice, looking rather scared. Sirius smiled and stroked his thumb over his cheek.

"You too." He said and pulled him into a kiss again. A warm hand travelled over his torso and a finger flicked his nipple, now Sirius moaned into the kiss and pulled back. "You taste funny." Remus smirked and removed the hair from his face.

"It's the wolfbane." He answered. "Sorry." The shorter boy shook his head and smiled even wider.

"It's not that bad." A sloppy kiss was placed upon Remus's lips. "You want to slow this down?" Remus swallowed and blushed wildly.

"Not really, do you? Do you want me to stop?" Once again, Sirius shook his head and he could feel the blood rush to his groin, any time now it would poke Remus's waist, he had to calm himself down. "Someone might walk in." Then he felt a warm hand reach down in the pocket of his robe, brushing over his hard-on.

"Let's lock them out." Sirius grinned and gave Remus his wand.

Never in his life had Remus felt such a need for the other boy, for a long time he had wanted to make Sirius his, but he never knew he felt the same way. He grabbed the wand and with a flick the door looked itself. The muffliates spell made the room theirs for the hour; no one could get in or hear anything.

The wand landed on Sirius' folded clothes and the werewolf touched his cheekbone with his slim fingers. They just looked at each other, observing every little beautiful flaw and slowly accepting the feelings they really had for each other. Sirius grinned.

"What are you doing?" He asked and let his hand slide down to his waist.

"Do you..." Remus began but almost choked on his own words he was about to say. "Do you want to move this somewhere else?" He was trembling, he was just a nervous sixteen old madly in love. All this was as new to him as his first day at Hogwarts, but with Sirius' response he understood that he was just as much a beginner as he.

"I don't know." They both smirked and Sirius pulled him into a kiss again. Their tongues battled each other; it was warm, wet and so incredibly arousing.

Sirius couldn't control himself anymore, with the other boy straddling him; he started to press himself closer to him. Hands were exploring the taller boys' body, but that knitted vest just had to come off; he didn't need to ask before Remus pulled himself from the kiss and sat up. The black robe left his body, together with the vest but still covered by the white buttoned shirt.

"It's too hot." He grinned when Sirius suddenly pushed him back. He landed on the floor and leaned against the bed frame when the animagus attacked his neck, nuzzling him and kissing his sensitive skin. Remus could smell his shampoo and took a deep breath in his wet hair before his fingers got tangled in it.

"Sirius." He moaned and pulled him into a kiss again. "I want you." The smile that he was given was made his manhood twitch with excitement.

"I want you too." He answered and straddled him. "Can I take your shirt off?"

"Please, do." He stuttered, he was so relieved that Sirius took the command because he had been with some girls, he knew how to kiss. Remus had never kissed before, he had lied that he'd done it but this was the first time he had actually tasted someone else.

The shirt came off over his head and he could feel the warm hands travel up his chest. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the wonderful touch of soft lips on his neck and jaw. He moaned out in the thin air and the he felt Sirius press himself harder against his stomach, he was rubbing himself against him.

Every thought disappeared from his head and was replaced by the fact that Sirius' cock was pleasing itself against him, oh god he had never been so turned on. Was this just a very good dream? No, he could see Sirius on his lap, kissing and nibbling his neck.

"Take your pants off." The animagus grinned and glanced up at him underneath the thick bang of black hair.

"You first." He growled and his hands travelled down his torso, caressing his scarred skin down to the treasured tail of dark brown hair before he reached the belt. The bulge didn't go unnoticed in those black, school uniform trousers; he couldn't wait to release what was under them. He undid the belt but suddenly stopped himself; he came to the conclusion that he hadn't teased the werewolf enough. He leaned in and gave that pink nipple a lick, Remus shivered by the new found touch and let out a moan when those perfect lips closed in around his flesh, making a sucking noise.

"Oh..." Sirius blushed and his hands slipped under the waistband and the werewolf lifted himself from the ground so he could pull them down. They ended up around his ankles and the black haired boy took a good look and the almost naked boy on the floor. The scars covered his pale skin and he knew that he was ashamed of them; this was the first time he's seen them properly.

"What?" Remus tried to cover himself up with the bedspread on the floor when Sirius grabbed his wrist. He knew Remus was ashamed of them.

"No." He said hoarsely and pulled him into a kiss. "I think those scars are so sexy." Remus grinned and let his hands slide under the t-shirt so he could grab his waist.

"You're lying." He chuckled but Sirius shook his head.

"No." He answered between kisses and removed the hair from his eyes. "You look so manly with them. They're turning me on."

His body was set on fire with those few words, Sirius liked his scars, and he wanted to see them. Never in his life had he felt so comfortable with his own body.

"Sirius." He moaned into his lips. "I need you." Sirius groin started to ache. "I want to feel you inside me." Jesus Christ, he could feel his cock twitch uncontrollably by the thought; Remus was ready to take the next step already.

"Are you sure?" he asked and kissed those blushing cheeks. Remus nodded, too turned on to take this any slower.

"Please." Sirius grinned and kissed a trail to his left ear.

"Get on the bed."

It was an order, too wonderful to not obey, he was quick on his feet and kicked his pants off before he sat down on the bed. Then Sirius put on quite a show for him. The way he took of his t-shirt, the way his hands unbuttoned those jeans and pulled them down to reveal that big bulge on his underwear. He couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed his hips and pulled him close, kissed his ribs with soft lips and down to his bellybutton where he dipped his tongue.

"Oh Remus." He moaned and grabbed his hair. Then Remus pulled down his boxers and released his throbbing manhood, he moaned loudly when the cold air caressed his hot flesh. With fingers digging in to his butt cheeks, Remus kissed the head before he gave the length a long slow lick. Sirius almost pressed his head into his throbbing member but he stopped himself. "Keep going." The incredible feeling of soft lips wrapped around his cock was hard to beat, he almost nearly yelled out in pleasure when he felt the sucking. "Oh... oh yes." Tongue playing around the head, hands massaging his ass and that sucking, he was going wild with pleasure; he had to stop himself from bucking into his mouth. He didn't want to come bit his whole body screamed in need. "You need to stop."

Remus left his manhood with a long sucking and looked up at his lover when Sirius fell to his knees before him. He pulled down his underwear and was surprised by the size Remus had been hiding, it was standing proudly before his eyes and he gave it a kiss and, without Remus looking, he reached in under his bed and found the jar of lube. He lifted his legs over his shoulders and dipped the fingers into the slick paste, coating his fingers. In secret, he reached in the cleft of Remus's ass and the werewolf eyes slammed shut when the first finger entered him.

"It's okay." He whispered and kissed his member again, licking up the pre-cum in his slit and dipped his tongue into it. Remus moved down on his finger and moaned. Something was building up in his abdomen, something big. Another finger entered him and Sirius grinned when he saw what he did to the other boy, he couldn't wait to fuck him senseless. He pumped his fingers in and out of that tight ass and Remus's breathing got heavier for each move, he crocked his fingers inside him and a moan, louder than before slipped over his lips, he bucked his hips and started to fuck himself on his fingers.

"Again." He moaned. "Do it again." With a smile on his lips, he pushed further into his ass and touched that sensitive spot that made Remus go crazy. "Oh god, yes!" He was whimpering now and Sirius started to scissor his fingers to get him ready for something bigger when the boy grabbed his hair. "Come on. Get inside me."

His member twitched even harder and he pulled out, Remus moved in on the bed and Sirius crawled on top of him. He stared him straight in the eyes and even though he saw his need he had to ask.

"Are you sure about this?" Remus just nodded and parted his legs.

"Yes, just do it." He didn't need to be told more than that; he lined his member to Remus' slicked entrance. The feeling of the blunt head pressing into his ring of muscles was too good to be true; his back arched inhumanly when it came in contact with his sweet spot. "Oh god..." he moaned and grabbed that perfect ass of his again.

Sirius kissed his bruised lips and whimpered of the wonderful feeling, the heat and the tightness could make him melt. He needed to pound that ass.

"Please Sirius, move." There was no way he was going to say no to that command, he pulled out to completely and the werewolf moaned into their kiss. Finally, he started to move, in and out of the tightness and the friction was the best feeling ever. Sirius looked at his lover; saw his eyes tearing up with the pleasure. He grabbed his leg and hooked it around his torso, pushing deeper into him and Remus yelling out of the incredible goodness.

"Oh yes! Oh... Sirius!" The animagus attacked his neck with his kissing and nibbling, finding another sweet spot underneath his ear witch made him shiver. He met every thrust with a movement of the hips and Sirius hard cock slammed into his prostate repeatedly.

Remus wound his arms tightly around him; he needed to hold on to him with everything he got. Two fingers pinched his nipple and it was enough to almost make him go over the edge, his body convulsed violently, his cock throbbed badly between them when he tried to hold back, he didn't want to come yet.

Sirius was so close; his lover moved so beautifully against him, taking him deeper and faster, he just couldn't go on.

"Remus?" He lifted his head to look at him, to kiss his parted lips and he wounded his hand around his prick, began to thug it while his thump smeared the pre-cum over the head. The walls clamped down on his member and the friction was so good it made him see white.

"Oh god, oh... Sirius! Yes... oh..." He was about to come, when Sirius left him. His eyes flew open and his hips were still moving upwards. "What are you doing? Sirius?"

The animagus looked at him, eyes were wild, hair standing in all directions, and he had never looked so sexy. He grinned and grabbed Remus's legs; he placed them over his shoulders before he lined up again. Then he plunged himself again.

He had never been so deep inside someone before, Remus screamed out in pleasure as his prostate was poked harder than eve; Sirius was buried way down to his balls.

"I need to come." Remus begged him and started to fondle his own cock. "Please." Sirius slapped his hand away and grabbed his cock by himself. Finally, he started to thrust into him again, faster and harder than before and Remus could finally excuse him for stopping before, this was so much better. Every thrust made him scream out in pleasure and the synchronised fondling of his prick were just... oh. His ass was so tight around Sirius that it was hard to move, but it was just too wonderful to let that stop him.

Remus fisted the cover as he came in Sirius hand, back arched and he screamed out Sirius's name as he had the best orgasm in his life. Just the look of Remus coming sent Sirius over the edge; he came inside that sweet tight ass and bit down on the werewolf knee as he rode out his orgasm. Stars were falling before his closed eyes and he whimpered violently.

The taller boy came back to reality and remembered to breathe again; he looked up at his lover when he took a breath big enough to make his lungs explode. Sirius kissed his knee with soft lips and smiled that sexy smile that Remus had fallen for in the first place. Sweat was falling down his chest and he let Remus's legs fall down on the bed. He fell over him and kissed his lips again. They were panting, sweating and so deeply pleasured that they couldn't move a limb. They just lay there, catching their breaths between kissing; they didn't want this moment to end.

Sirius cupped his face and looked at him with a tired smile which infected Remus, he mover a couple of strands out of his eyes and giggled.

"It's going to be a fun holiday." he said playfully and Remus grinned happily.

"You think?" he said and stroked his fingers through that black hair. "What do you want for christmas by the way?" Sirius let out a small laugh and twinned his auburn hair.

"I think I just got what I wanted." he answered and kissed him again. The werewolf smiled happily and hugged him hard.

"Shame on you." he said. "You opened it early."


End file.
